1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated structure and a method for producing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a laminated structure having a backing plate and an indium target and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-280137, a sputtering target is often used as a solder material in a state in which it is bonded to a backing plate having indium.    (Patent Document 1)    Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-280137